


Umi no oto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il mare era agitato, scuro, rifletteva il cielo nuvoloso sopra di esso.Sospirò.Rifletteva bene anche il suo umore.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Umi no oto

**_ \- Umi no oto - _ **

Yuya si era svegliato con la sensazione di una leggera brezza sulla pelle.

Si era rigirato per una o due volte fra le lenzuola leggere, in quel letto che era il solo ad occupare, non riuscendo a decidersi ad alzarsi.

Alla fine aprì gli occhi, aspettandosi di vedere il sole filtrare dalle persiane semi-aperte.

Fu accolto invece da un’aria grigiastra, e mettendo meglio a fuoco la sensazione di quell’aria sulla sua pelle, la trovò stranamente fresca.

Si alzò lentamente, andando ad aprire la finestra.

Il mare era agitato, scuro, rifletteva il cielo nuvoloso sopra di esso.

Sospirò.

Rifletteva bene anche il suo umore.

Era ad Okinawa da poco più di due giorni.

Finiti i concerti, lui e Chinen avevano avuto qualche giorno libero, e aveva pensato di approfittarne per quella breve vacanza, sperando di tirare il più piccolo su di morale.

Fino a quel momento, aveva palesemente fallito.

Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza che cosa avesse Yuri.

Negli ultimi tempi si era fatto sempre più distante, come se fosse perso nel suo mondo e lui non fosse in grado di raggiungerlo.

Gli ricordava quei momenti risalenti a non troppo tempo prima, quando si chiudeva in se stesso, metteva su quella sua aria astiosa, e si mostrava ostile nei confronti di chiunque, anche di lui.

Takaki l’aveva presa per una fase, aveva atteso che passasse, e quando era successo il ragazzo aveva ritrovato il sorriso.

Non sempre era felice, ma cercava di fare del suo meglio per esserlo, e questo sembrava essere sufficiente.

Yuya sospirò, spostando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla visuale che aveva dalla stanza d’albergo.

Vide Chinen seduto su una panchina al limitare della spiaggia; intorno non c’era anima viva, i pochi bagnanti che si trovavano in città durante quella stagione probabilmente erano stati scoraggiati dal cattivo tempo.

Yuri era seduto con aria scomposta, lo sguardo rivolto verso il mare, e anche se non ne poteva vedere l’espressione, la immaginava perfettamente.

Vedeva il sopracciglio alzato, vedeva gli occhi tristi, lo vedeva mordersi un labbro fino a ferirlo, fino a farlo sanguinare.

Sospirò, di nuovo.

Aveva perso il conto dei sospiri sprecati dietro ai malumori di Yuri.

Distolse a fatica lo sguardo dal ragazzo e si diresse verso la valigia, tirandone fuori un maglioncino leggero che indossò direttamente sopra la maglietta che indossava come pigiama.

Infilò poi i piedi nelle infradito da mare e afferrò la chiave della stanza, uscendo per andare a raggiungerlo.

Non ne aveva particolarmente voglia.

Era da quando aveva cominciato a vederlo con quello sguardo negli occhi che aveva timore ad avvicinarlo, come se l’altro potesse improvvisamente dirgli qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Ma dall’altra parte, non riusciva a frenare la propria voglia di sapere che cosa gli passasse per la testa, che cosa lo tormentasse, di chiedergli il perché di quella malinconia.

Si sentiva in colpa nel pensare che lui per primo avrebbe dovuto capirlo, ma era da tempo che aveva ormai rinunciato a comprendere fino in fondo la logica di Chinen.

I suoi ragionamenti e i suoi pensieri gli sfuggivano sempre, facendolo sentire impotente quando lo vedeva in quello stato.

Avrebbe voluto solo poterlo consolare, poter fare qualcosa per cancellare quella tristezza dai suoi occhi, ma non poteva farlo senza il suo aiuto.

Si avviò con passo strascicato verso di lui, fermandosi poco dietro la panchina e mettendosi in ginocchio, poi incrociò le braccia sulla spalliera e vi posò sopra il mento.

“Buongiorno Chii” mormorò.

L’altro non trasalì, e Yuya pensò che l’avesse sentito arrivare.

Non si guardarono. Rimasero entrambi con lo sguardo fisso lungo la linea dell’orizzonte, senza dirsi una sola parola.

Fu solo dopo qualche minuto, quando Takaki si fu stancato di stare in quella posizione, che si alzò e gli sedette accanto, prendendo finalmente a guardarlo.

Chinen aveva quella stessa espressione che aveva immaginato vedendolo dalla finestra.

Gli occhi non esprimevano altro che malinconia, e gli faceva male starli a guardare.

Sospirò e gli passò delicatamente una mano sul viso, piano, come se temesse di essere respinto.

Il più piccolo non scostò la mano, ma nemmeno mostrò eccessivo interesse per quel tocco.

Si comportava come se Yuya non esistesse, e questi sentiva come una stretta al cuore nel vedersi ignorato in questo modo, ancor più quando non aveva idea del perché.

Ritrasse la mano, tentennando, prima di cominciare a parlare.

“Da quanto sei sveglio?” gli domandò, con tono colloquiale, come se il comportamento dell’altro fosse del tutto normale.

“Da parecchio. Non ho dormito bene stanotte, e non appena ha cominciato ad albeggiare sono uscito e ho fatto quattro passi sulla sabbia. Poi sono venuto a sedermi qui” gli spiegò, con tono neutro.

Yuya non demorse.

“Come mai non hai dormito bene?” chiese, esitante, come se in effetti non volesse conoscere la risposta a quella domanda.

Chinen scrollò le spalle; poi si alzò dalla panchina e prese a camminare lentamente verso il bagnasciuga.

Con aria sempre più confusa, Takaki lo seguì.

“Avevo troppi pensieri che mi giravano per la testa, ecco tutto” mormorò, evasivo, mentre si chinava e raccoglieva qualche pietra, per poi scagliarla in acqua.

Takaki non aveva voglia di sapere. Non ne aveva, perché le sue discussioni con Yuri, il suo continuo cercare di andare oltre quello che l’altro effettivamente gli diceva, non portavano mai a niente di buono per nessuno dei due.

Ma, per quanto potesse non volere, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto ignorare il problema aspettando che sparisse da solo.

Aveva atteso anche troppo. Aveva atteso che la mole di lavoro si riducesse, aveva atteso che passasse del tempo, aveva atteso fino a che non erano arrivati ad Okinawa, sempre sperando di svegliarsi una mattina e trovarlo accanto a sé nel letto, con un sorriso magari, con l’aria di chi non aveva nessun pensiero spiacevole per la testa.

E il fatto che in quelle settimane non fosse cambiato assolutamente niente, lo frustrava.

“Ti va di dirmi che cosa c’è che non va, Yuri?” gli chiese, cauto, ben sapendo quanto poco gli piacesse sentirsi rivolgere domande così dirette.

Il più piccolo difatti alzò un sopracciglio, e si voltò verso di lui il tempo necessario a lanciargli un’occhiata, di cui Yuya non riuscì nemmeno a comprendere il significato.

“Non c’è niente che non vada, Yuya” rispose, in modo troppo artefatto ed automatico perché potesse avere l’effettiva pretesa di passare per verità.

Takaki fece un verso stizzito, prendendolo per un braccio e costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Per favore, Chii... non è necessario che tu mi prenda in giro” gli disse soltanto, con sguardo lievemente infastidito.

Era stanco di dover lottare costantemente contro la sua ostinazione, era stanco di dovergli tirare le parole fuori di bocca.

Era stanco di tutto, e gli sarebbe piaciuto che per una volta fosse Chinen a fare un passo in sua direzione; ma aveva smesso di aspettarselo da troppo tempo, ormai.

Il ragazzo si divincolò bruscamente dalla sua presa, voltandosi nuovamente e riprendendo a camminare verso l’acqua, andando a sedersi nell’ultima striscia di sabbia che non veniva colpita dalle onde.

Poi si girò a guardare Yuya, facendo cenno di andargli accanto.

Il più grande aveva voglia di scappare, perché detestava quello sguardo negli occhi del fidanzato, ne detestava le implicazioni.

Ma non lo fece.

Aveva aspettato troppo a lungo ormai per potersi permettere di fuggire.

Gli andò accanto, sedendosi incrociando le gambe, senza guardarlo.

Preferiva rimanere fisso con gli occhi sul mare mentre Chinen gli parlava, preferiva non essere costretto a vedere il suo volto, preferiva che l’altro non vedesse il suo.

Ma Yuri non parlava.

Sospirava di tanto in tanto, e continuava a tacere.

Ma Yuya non aveva più voglia di insistere, e non l’avrebbe fatto.

Si limitò a rimanere fermo accanto a lui, perché dopo tutto il tempo che aveva passato rimuginando su cosa potesse fare per farlo stare meglio, di certo qualche minuto in più non avrebbe cambiato poi molto.

“Yuya...” disse poi il più piccolo, girandosi lentamente verso di lui. “Non ti amo più.”

Takaki rimase immobile.

Non sentiva niente.

Il tono con cui gliel’aveva detto, il suo sguardo freddo, quel suo modo di fare troppo diretto, che lui aveva sempre detestato.

Si alzò lentamente, senza mai smettere di fissarlo.

“Che cosa vuol dire che non mi ami più?” chiese, a voce bassa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Chinen si alzò a sua volta, scrollando le spalle e corrugando la fronte, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla sabbia.

“Vuol dire quello che ho detto. Non puoi dirmi che non ti sei reso conto del fatto che... le cose sono cambiate, che negli ultimi tempi non c’è niente che vada bene. O mi sbaglio?” gli chiese, prendendo a tormentarsi i palmi con le unghie.

Yuya gli prese il mento in una mano, costringendolo ad alzare il volto in sua direzione.

“Certo che me ne sono accorto, Yuri. Come avrei potuto non notare che a malapena mi rivolgi la parola, che non ti interessa di tutto quello che faccio, che niente sembra mai andarti bene? Eppure ho aspettato che ti passasse, ho fatto del mio meglio per cercare di renderti almeno un po’ più felice... e non mi sembra questo il ringraziamento che merito!” gli disse, concitato.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa provare; sapeva solo che le parole di Chinen rimbombavano nella sua testa, e più cercava di capire meno sembravano avere un senso.

_Non ti amo più._

Dopo il tempo che avevano passato insieme, era davvero tutto quello che meritava?

Quelle parole prive di qualsiasi sentimento, di qualsiasi forma di rimorso, quello sguardo astioso, come se fosse colpa sua?

“Lo so che ci hai provato, Yuuyan. Ma... ci ho provato anch’io. Ho provato a rimanerti accanto, ho provato a fare finta che tutto andasse bene, ho provato a dire a me stesso che è solo una fase, ma non ci credo più. Io...” tentennò, riabbassando nuovamente lo sguardo. “Sono innamorato di Ryosuke” mormorò, e Yuya lo lasciò andare come se la sua pelle scottasse.

Si sentiva come se gli mancasse il fiato, come se quanto gli aveva appena detto aggiungesse insulto al danno, come se fosse stato convinto di aver raggiunto il fondo del baratro e poi avesse ricominciato a cadere.

Si voltò, incamminandosi nuovamente verso la strada, verso l’hotel.

Ovunque stesse andando, voleva che fosse il più lontano possibile da Chinen, ma questi non glielo permise.

“Yuuyan, aspetta... fammi spiegare!” gli disse, trattenendolo per un polso. Il più grande si divincolò dalla presa, tornando a guardarlo con un’aria che sperava esprimesse quello che provava in quel momento.

Guardava Chinen di fronte a sé e non riusciva a provare altro che odio.

Tutto l’amore, tutta la voglia di farlo stare meglio, tutto quello che aveva passato in quelle settimane per cercare di riportare il sorriso sul suo volto... era tutto sparito nelle parole di Yuri, e lui adesso provava solo un’immensa sensazione di vuoto.

“Che cosa c’è da spiegare, Chinen? Che cosa c’è da dire? Non è sufficiente dire che non mi ami, che sei innamorato di qualcuno che non sono io?” gli disse, sarcastico. “Vorrei solo che me l’avessi detto prima, almeno avrei evitato di stare male perché pensavo che stessi male anche tu” aggiunse, sentendo la voce che gli tremava.

Ma non aveva intenzione di piangere. Non aveva intenzione di dargli questa soddisfazione, di renderlo così importante.

Anche se lo era, e lui si sentiva come spezzato a metà in quel momento.

Avrebbe solo voluto sparire.

“Lo so che ho sbagliato. Lo so che ti faccio schifo, so che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Ed è da giorni che penso a come fare e cerco di mettere ordine fra i miei pensieri. Ho cercato qualcosa che mi tenesse legato a te Yuya, ma più ci penso e meno trovo una soluzione. E mi dispiace, ma non riesco più a provare niente per te” gli disse, con un tono tanto fermo e tanto deciso da fare male a Takaki, che si era aspettato un minimo di emozione almeno nel momento in cui lo stava lasciando.

Ma sapeva che da lui non si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare niente del genere, sapeva con quali meccanismi funzionasse la mente di Chinen, e lui aveva sempre sbagliato nel ritenere possibile infrangere quel muro che li separava, quella costante sensazione di provare per lui sempre qualcosa in più rispetto a quello che in effetti provava lui.

Lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo, poi non riuscì più a trattenersi e gli diede uno schiaffo in pieno volto.

Probabilmente gli aveva fatto male, e parecchio anche, ma non gliene importò nulla.

Non poteva essere paragonato a quanto gli aveva appena fatto lui.

Il più piccolo si portò una mano alla guancia, come per fermare il bruciore.

E poi, semplicemente, se ne andò.

Non gli disse altro, non pretese di dargli altre spiegazioni, non difese più le proprie scelte.

Si diresse verso l’hotel, lasciando Yuya solo su quella spiaggia, lasciandosi alle spalle lo strascico delle proprie parole.

Takaki rimase fermo per qualche minuto, prima di cadere in ginocchio sulla sabbia.

Era finita.

Fino a poco prima aveva sperato di poter risolvere le cose, di poter tornare a Tokyo con un Chinen felice, di poter riprendere da dove si erano interrotti.

Non ci sarebbe stato niente di tutto questo.

E non c’entrava Yamada, non c’entrava quel fantomatico amore che Chinen dichiarava per lui, perché Yuya sapeva che non poteva essere reale.

Perché Yuri, l’aveva provato sulla sua stessa pelle, non poteva essere in grado di amare, non senza ferire coloro che gli stavano intorno, non senza causare delle ferite irreparabili nel cuore di chiunque cercasse di renderlo felice.

E Yuya avrebbe portato quelle cicatrici per sempre.

Perché aveva provato e non era servito a niente.

Perché non aveva riportato il sorriso sul volto di Chinen, e Chinen l’aveva rubato al suo.

Scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzò, lanciò un urlo, cercando di far uscire da dentro di sé tutto il dolore che provava in quel momento.

E poi tacque, rimanendo fermo ad ascoltare il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano sul bagnasciuga.

Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto sentire quel giorno, era il rumore del mare.

E invece c’era di sottofondo lo stridio del suo cuore che s’incrinava.

  
  



End file.
